The initial classification of adrenergic receptors into α- and β-families was first described by Ahlquist in 1948 (Ahlquist R P, “A Study of the Adrenergic Receptors,” Am. J. Physiol. 153:586-600 (1948)). Functionally, the α-adrenergic receptors were shown to be associated with most of the excitatory functions (vasoconstriction, stimulation of the uterus and pupil dilation). β-adrenergic receptors were implicated in vasodilation, bronchodilation and myocardial stimulation (Lands et al., “Differentiation of Receptor Systems Activated by Sympathomimetic amines,” Nature 214:597-598 (1967)). Since this early work, α-adrenergic receptors have been subdivided into α1- and α2-adrenergic receptors. Cloning and expression of α-adrenergic receptors have confirmed the presence of multiple subtypes of both α1-(α1A, α1B, α1D) and α2-(α2A, α2B, α2C) adrenergic receptors (Michel et al., “Classification of α1-Adrenoceptor Subtypes,” Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol, 352:1-10 (1995); Macdonald et al., “Gene Targeting—Homing in on α2-Adrenoceptor-Subtype Function,” TIPS, 18:211-219 (1997)).
Current therapeutic uses of α-2 adrenergic receptor drugs involve the ability of those drugs to mediate many of the physiological actions of the endogenous catecholamines. There are many drugs that act on these receptors to control hypertension, intraocular pressure, eye reddening and nasal congestion and induce analgesia and anesthesia.
α2 adrenergic receptors can be found in the rostral ventrolateral medulla, and are known to respond to the neurotransmitter norepinephrine and the antihypertensive drug clonidine to decrease sympathetic outflow and reduce arterial blood pressure (Bousquet et al., “Role of the Ventral Surface of the Brain Stem in the Hypothesive Action of Clonidine,” Eur. J. Pharmacol., 34:151-156 (1975); Bousquet et al., “Imidazoline Receptors: From Basic Concepts to Recent Developments,” 26:S1-S6 (1995)). Clonidine and other imidazolines also bind to imidazoline receptors (formerly called imidazoline-guanidinium receptive sites or IGRS) (Bousquet et al., “Imidazoline Receptors: From Basic Concepts to Recent Developments,” 26:S1-S6 (1995)). Some researchers have speculated that the central and peripheral effects of imidazolines as hypotensive agents may be related to imidazoline receptors (Bousquet et al., “Imidazoline Receptors: From Basic Concepts to Recent Developments,” 26:S1-S6 (1995); Reis et al., “The Imidazoline Receptor: Pharmacology, Functions, Ligands, and Relevance to Biology and Medicine,” Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 763:1-703 (1995).
Compounds having adrenergic activity are well-known in the art, and are described in numerous patents and scientific publications It is generally known that adrenergic activity is useful for treating animals of the mammalian species, including humans, for curing or alleviating the symptoms and conditions of numerous diseases and conditions. In other words, it is generally accepted in the art that pharmaceutical compositions having an adrenergic compound or compounds as the active ingredient are useful for treating, among other things, glaucoma, chronic pain, migraines, heart failure, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and psychotic disorders.
For example, published PCT application WO 02/076950 discloses compounds having α2 agonist activity of the following general formula:
Other publications disclosing similar compounds includes WO 01/00586, WO 99/28300, U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,684 B2 and US 2003/0023098 A1.
Another class of compounds having α2-agonist properties is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,938, and has the following general formula:
wherein n=1-2, R1-R3 represent hydrogen, halogen hydroxy, alkyl or alkoxy, and R5 is hydrogen or alkyl.
Another class of compounds reported to have affinity for α2 receptors includes the following two compounds (Bagley et. al., Med. Chem. Res. 1994, 4:346-364):

An α2C-adrenergic receptor antagonist, yohimbine, was reported to have ameliorated hyperactivity of Coloboma mice, which are mice mutated to exhibit spontaneous hyperactivity. The α2C-andrenergic receptors were discussed as potential targets of pharmacotherapy for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). Bruno et al. Neurobiology of Disease 2006, 23: 679-688.
It is also known that compounds having adrenergic activity, such as α2A agonists, may be associated with undesirable side effects. Examples of such side effects include hyper- and hypotension, sedation, locomotor activity, and body temperature variations.
Another class of compounds reported to have affinity for α2 receptors includes the following two compounds (Miller et. al., J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37:2328-2333; J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39:3001-3013; J. Med. Chem. 1997, 37:3014-3024):

Another class of indane and tetrahyrdonaphthalene type compounds having α2-agonist properties is disclosed in PCT application WO 97/12874 and WO20040506356 This class has the following general formula:
wherein n=0-1, X is 1 or 2 carbon units, R4 is H, OH, alkyl, or alkoxy, R5 may be taken together with R4 to form a carbonyl, and R6-R8=H, OH, SH, alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkylthio, alkylthiol, halo, CF3, NO2, or alkylamino. This class specifically includes MPV-2426 (fadolmidine) and its prodrug esters:
wherein R is optionally substituted lower alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, lower alkylamino, and saturated. 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing. 1 or 2 N atoms.
Further, other classes of compounds that exhibit functional selectivity for the alpha 2C receptor have been discovered. Application U.S. Ser. No. 11/508,458, filed Aug. 23, 2006, discloses indoline compounds that possess this activity and application U.S. Ser. No. 11/508,467, filed on the same date, describes morpholine compounds that are functionally selective of the alpha 2C receptor. CIP applications of these applications have been filed; the Ser. Nos. 11/705,673 and 11/705,683, both filed on Feb. 13, 2009.
Additional applications filed concurrently herewith that disclose alpha2C receptor agonists are application U.S. Ser. No. 12/525,641, which claims priority to provisional application USSN 60/901,045, (AL06619) and application U.S. Ser. No. 12/525,648 (now US Patent No. 8,017,642), which claims priority to provisional application USSN 60/901,064 (AL06621).
It has been discovered in accordance with the present invention that adrenergic compounds that act selectively, and preferably even specifically, as agonists of the α2C or the α2B/α2C (hereinafter referred to as α2C or α2B/2C) receptor subtypes in preference over the α2A receptor subtype and that act functionally selectively as agonists of the α2C or the α2B/2C receptor subtype in preference over the α2A receptor subtype possess desirable therapeutic properties associated with adrenergic receptors but without having one or more undesirable side effects such as changes in blood pressure or sedation. For the purposes of the present invention, a compound is defined to be a specific or at least functionally selective agonist of the α2C receptor subtype over the α2A receptor subtype if the compound's efficacy at the α2C receptor is ≧30% Emax (GTPγS assay) and its efficacy at the α2A receptor is ≦35% Emax, with an efficacy at the α2A receptor ≦33% Emax preferred (GTPγS assay).
It has been reported in PCT application WO 05/034998 A3 that coadministration of 2 components, one of which activates an alpha 2 adrenergic receptor and the other an alpha 1 adrenergic receptor antagonist, has resulted in an increased potency of the therapeutic activity of the first component without significantly increasing its sedative activity.
There is a need for new compounds, formulations, treatments and therapies to treat diseases and disorders associated with α2C adrenergic receptors while minimizing adverse side effects. Further, there is a need to develop compounds that are functionally selective for the α2C or the α2B/2C receptor subtype with respect to the α2A receptor subtype. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide compounds useful in the treatment or prevention or amelioration of such diseases and disorders.